Harekaze
The Harekaze (晴風 "Fine Wind") is a Kagerou-class destroyer under the command of Akeno Misaki. Over the events of Haifuri, the destroyer would distinguish itself for saving thousands of lives from the scourge of the Totalitarian Disease. After the original Harekaze was deemed irreparable due to battle damage, its equipment was transferred to its sister ship Okikaze. At Akeno's request, this ship was rechristened as the new Harekaze. Description The Harekaze is a fictional Kagerou-class destroyer with, like most ships from Yokosuka Naval Academy, has red stripes on the hull and superstructure. The naval academy's badge is on both sides of the forward funnel. The Harekaze only has subtle differences from the original World War II designs. She also features two military-grade skippers toward the bow. Most of its systems like the main batteries are automated, allowing a crew of just thirty students to operate them properly. Due to being outfitted with test equipment, the Harekaze is the fastest destroyer in its class. However, the equipment also makes her unstable; hence she can only maintain at her full speed for a short time. It is the only known destroyer or any type of ship to have received armament upgrades over the course of the series. At the beginning of the series, it was equipped with three twin-turret Type 3 12.7 cm/50 caliber main guns. Its rate of fire improved with the introduction of three twin-turret Type 98 10 cm/65 caliber main guns. Near the end, it received three single-turret Mk. 16 5-inch/54 caliber main guns along with new fire control systems, improving both its firepower and rate of fire. Most of its equipment was transferred to the Okikaze, which became the new Harekaze. History Akeno was given command of the Harekaze after the opening ceremony. The ship soon sallied out on a two-week maritime exercise at the Nishinoshima New Islands, along with the Musashi and Sarushima along with a couple of Yokosuka Naval Academy ships. En route to the rendezvous point, however, the Harekaze suffered engine trouble. Before they could even get to the islands, however, the Sarushima met it on open waters and began bombarding the destroyer. To save her classmates, Akeno ordered a dummy torpedo to be fired on the Sarushima to disable it long enough to make their escape. However, in doing so, they were branded as mutineers. Throughout the series, the Harekaze slugged it out with ships multiple times its size such as the Admiral Graf Spee and Hiei. Akeno used the only advantage the destroyer had--its speed and maneuverability--to great effect to outwit these capital ships. After rescuing the Musashi and preventing an epidemic from breaking out in the mainland, the Harekaze returned to port and delivered its crew safe and sound. Only when it had done did the ship sank beneath the waves. While saddened at the loss, the crew honored the ship for its sacrifice. A month after the incident, the Harekaze was refloated. Its internal workings were transferred to the Okikaze, which was rechristened as the new Harekaze at Akeno's request. Crew Bridge Personnel * Misaki Akeno - Commanding Officer/Class Representative * Munetani Mashiro - Executive Officer/Vice Class Representative * Tateishi Shima - Gunnery Officer/Artillery Committee * Irizaki Mei - Torpedo Officer/Torpedo Committee * Nosa Kouko - Recorder/Secretary * Shiretoko Rin - Chief Navigator/Navigation Committee Surface Combat Department * Ogasawara Hikari - Gunner/In Charge of Aiming Main Armament * Takeda Michiru - Gunner/In Charge of Rotating Main Armament * Heki Junko - Gunner/In Charge of Firing Main Armament * Matsunaga Ritsuko - Torpedo Officer/In Charge of Torpedo Tube 1 * Himeji Kayoko - Torpedo Officer/In Charge of Torpedo Tube 2 * Marikouji Kaede - Sonar Technician/Bugler Navigation Department ''' * Katsuta Satoko - Navigator * Yamashita Hideko - Port Navigation Controller * Uchida Mayumi - Starboard Navigation Controller * Yagi Tsugumi - Telegrapher * Uda Megumi - Operations Specialist * Noma Machiko - Lookout '''Engineering Department * Yanagiwara Maron - Chief Engineer/Engineer Committee * Kuroki Hiromi - Engineer Assistant * Wakasa Reo - Stoker * Ise Sakura - Stoker * Suruga Runa - Stoker * Hirota Sora - Stoker * Wazumi Hime - Damage Control Officer/Beautification Committee Chairwoman * Aoki Momo - Damage Control Officer/Beautification Committee Accounting Department * Toumatsu Mimi - Chief Paymaster/Treasurer * Irako Mikan - Mess Management Specialist/Weapon Officer/Cooking Committee * Kinesaki Homare - Mess Management Specialist/Weapon Officer/Cooking Committee * Kinesaki Akane - Mess Management Specialist/Weapon Officer/Cooking Committee * Kaburagi Minami - Medical Officer/Health Committee Others * Wilhelmina Braunschweig Ingenohl Friedeburg - tactical adviser (temporary), Admiral Graf Spee deputy-captain * Isoroku - "Admiral," anti-rodent duty * Tamonmaru - Isoroku’s new friend In other media World of Warships The Harekaze, along with the Admiral Graf Spee and Musashi with its own unique camouflage, made an appearance in the online multiplayer game World of Warships. Initial screenshots feature the Harekaze's main gun, which can be upgraded from the 12.7 cm. main gun to the 10 cm. main gun and Mk. 39 5-inch cannon. The ships can be purchased in the Premium Shop upon release. On November 8, 2019 Harekaze (now with Isoroku special Camouflage), Admiral Graf Spee reappears again with Bundle bonuses. Gallery Distribucion-Tripulacion.jpg|A schematic of the Harekaze and its crew (click to zoom). The top half marks their battle stations. The bottom half shows their quarters, save for Akeno. harekaze logo.png|The Harekaze's badge, as per the Hai-Furi official website. 20190616113335_1.jpg|Harekaze in World of Warships Trivia * In the anime, the Harekaze's main batteries were constantly upgraded to Type 98 10 cm/65 caliber guns and American Mk 16 5"/54 caliber dual-purpose guns. The Kagerou-class destroyers during World War II never received such upgrades, especially the Type 98s, as naval doctrine shifted anti-air warfare as the Japanese were on the defensive. Furthermore, the destroyers were never designed to accept American weapons. * The Yukikaze, the only surviving destroyer of its class, was upgraded to the 10 cm dual-purpose guns after the war when she was in service with the Taiwanese navy, rechristened as the Tan Yang. The ship became famous for evacuating generalissimo Chiang Kai Shek to Taiwan after the Chinese Civil War. * The Harekaze is the only ship in Hai-Furi without a historical analog. None of the 19 Kagerou-class destroyers commissioned during World War II was named as such. * Although the Okikaze is portrayed as a Kagerou-class destroyer, in real-life history the name is associated with the older Minekaze-class destroyer. * The name "Harekaze" is the only name used in the anime that applies to two ships. * In English, "Harekaze" means Sunny Wind. * The Harekaze model from F-Toys was depicted with two main gun turrets instead of three, making it resemble the Yukikaze, which is also a Kagerou-class destroyer. Category:Ships Category:Hai-Furi